During tennis matches or other sporting events exertion and humid weather causes a player to perspire. This condition sometimes causes him to lose his grip on the racket. The ultimate outcome of a tennis match may depend on winning or losing a single point. If a player loses control over his racket when serving, or playing an overhead ball, the racket may slip and crash into the concrete court; the impact may break the racket. This event delays play, may cause the player to lose a point by default and incur the expense of new equipment.
Use of the tether eliminates fear of losing one's grip. This gives the player confidence and allows him to give maximum effort in the game. When a player under psychological pressure during a match loses his composure, the tether prevents him from throwing his racket. Another significant application of the tether concerns its use in the construction industry. For example, in the building trades, carpenters or steel workers, who work on high-rise buildings, may lose control of a hand tool. Work will be interrupted in order to retrieve the tool. The falling tool may also cause injury to people below. Such an event always lowers work productivity.
While applications of other types of wristbands are known, the use in tennis and in the construction industry, and the special construction of the snap-on fastener of this tether are unique. The demonstrated need of this tether in tennis matches and in the building trades indicates a potential usage of this invention not earlier envisioned.